Ulfric Stormcloak (Skyrim)
Ulfric Stormcloak is the Jarl of Windhelm during the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He is the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, which believes that Skyrim should free itself from the Empire. He is first seen bound and gagged with a rag in the beginning of the game sitting on the same carriage as the player, traveling to Helgen for his execution. Background Imperial Legion According to Ulfric himself, he studied with the Greybeards before the Great War (thus how he learned to Shout), however he could not stand being away from the events of the war and as such left to join the Empire. According to Legate Rikke, he was once an Imperial Army soldier who fought against the Aldmeri Dominion. During the Great War, Ulfric was captured as a prisoner of war and tortured by Elenwen for information by the Dominion. While still imprisoned, the Dominion falsely led him to believe that the information they extracted from him was used in the sack of the White Gold Tower in Cyrodiil. Ulfric was then allowed to escape the Dominion prison, and he returned to Skyrim. The Markarth Incident During the Great War, the Thalmor claimed the Imperial City, forgetting the other provinces. The Nords lost possession of the Reach to the Breton Forsworn. Ulfric and his men liberated the area, with the aid of the Thu'um. Some believed him a hero Dialogue with Thongvor Silver-Blood, while others labeled him an opportunist Dialogue with Igmund As a result of the battle, known as "The Markarth Incident", Ulfric stationed a Nordic Militia in the area to aid in keeping the Forsworn that had retreated from retaking the city. The Jarl, in return, promised to see the worship of Talos restored to the Hold. Hearing of the battles in Markarth, the Thalmor returned to the area and threatened to wage war on The Reach; the Jarl relented in favor of avoiding bloodshed. Jarl of Windhelm His father, the Jarl of Windhelm, known simply as "the Bear", died during his incarceration with the Thalmor. Leaving prison, Ulfric took claim and controlled Windhelm as its Jarl by succession. Nationalistic and wary of foreign influence, Ulfric sequesters the Dunmer population in Windhelm to the Gray Quarter (formerly called the Snow Quarter) and the Argonians to the assemblage off the docks. Interactions Execution at Helgen At Helgen, Ulfric is among the prisoners awaiting execution along with the Dragonborn. He can be identified easily by the cloth he is gagged with, preventing him from using the Thu'um. He was scheduled to be executed when a dragon attacks the town. Ulfric escapes his execution, with the help of his men. Ulfric survives Helgen's dragon attack and returns to Windhelm to resume his office of Jarl. When the Dragonborn meets him again they discover that he and his Stormcloaks plot to usurp the throne, opposed by the Imperial Legion. Stormcloak rebellion Choosing to aid Ulfric in the Stormcloak resistance, the Dragonborn is sent to Kovanjund to retrieve the Jagged Crown. Ulfric believes the relic will secure his claim to the throne. Retrieving it, he sends the Dragonborn to Whiterun to deliver an axe, a symbol of challenge, to Balgruuf the Greater. Balgruuf sends the weapon back to Ulfric, and Ulfric sends the Dragonborn to help his Stormcloaks assault Whiterun, stationing Vignar Gray-Mane as the Jarl there. To expand his plot for becoming High King, Ulfric sends the Dragonborn to Solitude to question Jarl Elisif the Fair of her allegiance to him or to the Empire. Thane of Eastmarch Upon completing a personal task for Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the Dragonborn is offered a place in his court as Thane of Eastmarch. But a Thane needs to be known by the Jarl's subjects and therefore the Dragonborn must complete a series of tasks for the people of Eastmarch. To become Thane the Dragonborn must purchase Hjerim, a previously condemned estate in Windhelm and have completed the Blood on the Ice quest. Fate Ulfric can be killed during the Civil War if the Dragonborn chooses to side with the Empire. After the Battle for Windhelm, the Dragonborn storms his throne room, and he asks if the Dragonborn will kill him. Upon death, he can be encountered in Sovngarde as a specter. Or, Ulfric can become the unofficial High King of Skyrim after the Battle for Solitude if the Dragonborn chooses to side with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War. Equipment It is possible after completing the legion questline to obtain Ulfric's apparel by looting him. His apparel is comprised of Ulfric's Clothes, Ulfric's Boots and Ulfric's Bracers. Quests *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Battle for Whiterun Behind the scenes *Ulfric Stormcloak is voiced by Vladimir Kulich. *The sword Ulfric gives you upon taking Solitude, a Sword of the Vampire, is likely a reference to Stormbringer, the vampiric blade of Elric of Melnibone. Bugs *If attacked for any reason after finishing the Whiterun Quest, any other save the player reverts to causes the Jarl to be hostile toward the Dragonborn, while his palace guards do not. *Sometimes Ulfric's corpse does not disappear as it should, after being killed. If this is the case whenever someone walks past him they will continue to say things like "Damn shame," or "Oh, Gods, no, this can't be happening." References Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Nords Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Quest NPCs